Serpents By Wish
by JiiiimMalfoy
Summary: Cuando la pareja de moda cae en la agencia de Wedding Planners donde Ginevra Weasley trabaja, el novio no le hará el trabajo más fácil. Tiene 6 meses para planear la boda que todo el planeta espera sin caer en los deseos de cierta serpiente. U/A


Perdón por no actualizar las otras historias! Prometo hacerlo.

Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos y cada uno son de JKRowling. Es un fic dentro de un universo alterno donde no hay magia, por lo tanto solo estoy usando a los personajes y a sus características.

Capítulo 1: Nueva Pareja

Me froté los ojos esperando que los últimos rezagos de mi maquillaje se terminaran de borrar Genial, el idiota de Cormac me había hecho llorar una vez más. Con un mísero mensaje de texto. No necesitaba nada más para hacerme sentir la peor basura del mundo entero. Suspire fuertemente y eché un poco más de agua helada en mi rostro. Me miré en el espejo. estaba horrible. De no ser por Torian no lo volvería a ver en mi vida. Volví a suspirar. No podía volver al segundo piso, imposible, no cuando todas las muchachas estaban ahí felicitándose unas a otras por lo espectacular que habían estado las últimas 5 bodas de la semana.

La mejor opción era salir al jardín. Escuché el timbre de la casa sonar, pero hoy no me tocaba recibir a los clientes, podía tomarme 20 minutos sin que Fleur me quisiera cortar la yugular. El estúpido jardín con decoración japonesa siempre me ponía de buen humor. El sonido relajante del estanque hacía que mis neuronas se tranquilizaran por unos instantes al día. Hoy era sumamente importante y necesario que mi cerebro consiguiera un poco de calma. Si no lo lograba probablemente mataría a Cormac esa misma noche

Si, no había duda alguna de que Cormac era un idiota. No había duda alguna que no me merecía. No había duda alguna sobre el hecho de que debía dejarlo. Pero no había ni una sola duda sobre que amaba a Torian por sobre todas las cosas de este mundo. Casi por sobre a mis hermanos. Esa niña era mi vida entera. No podía simplemente abandonarla. No podía dejarla a merced de su imbécil padre. Bufé contrariada. La vida era demasiado injusta.

-Hola. - El sonido de una voz masculina me hizo saltar y emitir un tenue grito. Volteé rápidamente y me encontré con un muchacho simplemente hermoso. Rubio platino, ojos grises, piel pálida, como si estuviera hecha de mármol. Mi mandíbula simplemente cayó, como caen las hojas en otoño. - No era mi intención asustarte.

No tenía ni idea de qué decirle, por lo que simplemente recompuse mi anatomía lo mejor que pude y dije lo primero que mi perfecto y precioso (y sobretodo idiota) intelecto ideó.

-Si estás aquí asumo que te vas a casar.

-Si estás vestida así asumo que trabajas aquí.

Miré mi conjunto celeste y sonreí de lado, ultra nerviosa. Se acercó un poco a ver mi gafete. Sentí que los pelitos de mi nuca se erizaban.

-Un gusto, Ginevra.

-El gusto es mio… Disculpa no sé tu nombre, tu no lo tienes marcado encima como yo. - Intenté sonar graciosa pero parecía que no lo había logrado. Sus ojos grises se abrieron de par en par. ¿Acaso acababa de cometer un grandísimo error?

-¿No sabes quién soy?

-¿Disculpa?

-¿No tienes idea de cuál es mi nombre?

Sentí como el pánico entraba por mis huesos y se comenzaba a alojar en mi lóbulo frontal. Perfecto, Ginny, prepárate para el despido. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire fresco.

-Lo siento pero no.

-Asumí que por tu asombro inicial sabías quien era.

¿Qué demonios?

-Ehh no, solo me asustaste, usualmente los clientes no vienen a este jardín.

El muchacho emitió una gran y limpia carcajada. No entendía nada de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Empecé a mirar a todos lados, esperando que mis amigas me estuvieran jugando una broma de muy mal gusto. Él se sentó despreocupado en una de las bancas que se encontraban al borde del estanque. Me miró como esperando que me acercara. Avancé lentamente hacia él y tomé asiento a una distancia prudente. Ambos mirábamos el estanque.

-No puedo creer que no sepas quien soy.

-¿Se supone que debería saberlo?

-No, está perfecto así.

Silencio. Definitivamente yo odiaba el silencio. Lo último que quería era que un futuro cliente me odiara y que me asignaran, justamente, su boda. Mi suerte solía ser pésima así que era una opción bastante viable.

-Me suenas conocido, pero no te podría decir que sé quién eres.

-¿En qué clase de roca o cueva subterránea has vivido?

La pregunta me sorprendió, porque ya me la habían hecho antes. No pude evitar reír.

-Todos se lo preguntaron también cuando dije que no sabía quién era Edward Cullen ¿Eres un vampiro?

El muchacho se rió quedamente. Su risa era hermosa, bueno él era hermoso, no había duda alguna. Su voz era simplemente embriagante, podía escucharlo decir palabras tras palabras por el resto de mi existencia.

-Es agradable que no sepas quien soy, aunque dudo que te dure mucho la magia.

Sentía el sonrojo en mis mejillas, era completamente ridícula.

-Que la magia dure lo que tenga que durar.

Yo continuaba mirando el estanque, pero sentía su mirada taladrandome el perfil ¿Quién demonios era ese hombrecito? Mi celular comenzó a vibrar frenéticamente en el bolsillo de mi falda. Mi cara de pánico debió ser muy explícita porque antes de contestarle a Cormac pude escuchar un "¿Está todo bien?". Me levanté de la banca pidiéndole disculpas al misterioso rubio y me alejé unos cuantos pasos para que él no escucha mi, evidente, dolorosa conversación.

-Cormac. No sé ni por qué te estoy contestando el teléfono.

-Porque mueres por mi, gatita. - Su voz me daba náuseas.

-Eres un imbécil. La verdad es que no puedo comprender tu actitud.

-¿Disculpame, si? Estaba molesto porque pensé que habías salido con el imbécil de Thomas.

-Dean y yo solo somos amigos.- Intenté voltear para ver si el muchacho seguía en la banca, pero mi estúpido novio me estaba sacando de quicio.

Cormac y yo nos habíamos conocido en la primera boda en la que yo había trabajado. El era uno de los mejores amigos del novio. Había sido amor a primera vista. Se suponía que yo no podía salir con nadie que estuviera relacionado con la boda en la que estaba trabajando, y él esperó que pasara un mes para invitarme a salir. Al principio, como de todo siempre, era puro amor y pura felicidad. Hasta que me enteré que tenía una hija, tenía pocos meses de nacida. La madre de su hija había sido su prometida, la boda no se había llevado a cabo porque la mujer había muerto en el parto. Me había vuelto loca el hecho de que me escondiera semejante dato curioso ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer yo saliendo con un hombre con una hija? Me había vuelto loca, hasta que la conocí. Han pasado cerca de 4 años desde ese día y Torian cree que yo soy su madre. Imposible explicarle. Imposible negarlo. Imposible dejar al imbécil de su padre.

Para cuando colgué el celular mis ojos volvían a estar llenos de lágrimas y la ira se quería escapar de mis manos.

-No debería dejar que un imbécil te haga llorar. - La voz de ese ser humano acaso siempre me iba a causar un mini ataque cardiaco. Lo miré asustada. - Una vez más, no era mi intención asustarte.

Guardé mi teléfono y me pasé las manos por la cara. Este era simplemente el peor día de mi vida.

-Lo lamento, no tenías porque ver eso.

-Y tú no deberías estar con alguien que te hace llorar. - Emití una risa con sorna. - Obviamente es más difícil de lo que parece, pero siempre hay maneras. Confío en que encontrarás una saludable.

-Gracias por tu fe ciega en mi, extraño.

Él volvió a reírse quedamente. Siempre me habían dicho que era un gran payaso. Me agradaba hacer reír a los clientes.

-Me debo ir, probablemente mi novia está pensando que ya me arrepentí de la boda, cosa que es verdad, pero ella no debe saber. - Me guiñó un ojo y comenzó a alejarse. Simplemente no tenía palabras para ese bendito extraño.

Decidí que lo mejor era no acercarme a conocer a la novia. Me daría un espasmo de gracia y le diría que su prometido me había confesado que no se quería casar, eso iba a ser terriblemente problemático. Me reí sola por unos instantes.

Como asumo que ya es obvio, trabajo en una agencia de Wedding Planners. La mejor de Londres a decir verdad. La esposa de mi hermano era la dueña de la agencia. Fleur no me caía bien al principio pero cuando se enteró que yo trabajaba organizando pequeñas bodas en el pueblo donde había crecido decidió que yo debía trabajar con ella, apenas y había terminado la secundaria cuando esto había sucedido. No me negué, buena paga, vivir en Londres y aprovechar mi tiempo libre para estudiar lo que en verdad me apasiona, la danza contemporánea ¿Qué más podía pedir? Para tener 22 años mi vida iba bastante bien, excepto por el imbécil de mi novio y su adorable hija. Si solucionaba eso antes de mi cumpleaños número 23, podría coronarme a mi misma como la diosa de Londres. Hace poco había conversado con Fleur del asunto y me dijo que tal vez el abogado de la empresa podría asesorarme, pero no había insistido con el tema.

Volví a ingresar a la casa, sabía que el rubio platinado hermoso debía estar en el primer piso, en la oficina de Fleur, así que subía reunirme con mis amigas. La agencia estaba situada en una casona antigua. Grandes techos, bonitas alfombras, una escalera espectacular. En el primer piso funcionaba la sala de reuniones, ahí Fleur nos indicaba los itinerarios del mes, las parejas nuevas etc, la cocina, la recepción con un baño y estaba el despacho de Fleur. En el segundo piso funcionaba como flat, los escritorios estaban acomodados perfectamente, había también un baño completamente equipado. Trabajamos alrededor de 10 personas, todas chicas. La semana pasada habíamos entrevistado a un muchacho pero Fleur aún no sabía si aceptarlo o no. Subí al segundo piso y me dejé caer en mi silla. Hermione se sentó en mi escritorio.

-¿Cormac de nuevo? - Solo asentí. - Qué flojera.

-Dímelo a mí, tengo que lidiar con él todos los días de mi vida.

-Deberías dejarlo.

-No tendré esta charla contigo una vez más.

-No puedes dejar que una niña te arruine el futuro.

-No voy a dejar que su padre arruine su futuro.

Hermione bufó.

-Lo sé, soy imposible. - La morocha sonrió. - Vámonos a almorzar, estoy muriendo de hambre.

Para cuando volvimos, el caos había tomado lugar y reinaba como le daba la gana.

-A la sala de reuniones. - Nos indicó Pansy de mala gana. Miré a Hermione algo preocupada, ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-Chicas, contrólense. - La voz de Fleur era potente, como siempre, pero 10 chicas alborotadas eran difíciles de controlar.

-¿Qué está pasando? - Le pregunté a Lavander.

-Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass nos eligieron como sus weddings planners. - Asentí y regresé a mirar a Hermione. Le pregunté a Hermione en voz baja, no quería sonar como una idiota.

-¿Quién rayos es Draco Malfoy? y ¿Quien rayos es Astoria Greengrass?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Vocalista de Serpents By Wish y ángel de Victoria's Secret. La pareja de moda. Se comprometieron hace unas pocas semanas.

-Ah, de la banda que odias.

-No los odio, solo no los tolero.

-Lo que digas, Herms.

-¿Quién llevará la boda de Draco Malfoy? - Romilda sí que podía ser muy chillona si se lo proponía. No tenía tiempo para pelear por la boda del egocéntrico miembro de la boy band más popular del momento, como le gustaba llamarlos a Hermione. Tenía una mocosa llorona en casa esperándome y a su padre terriblemente molesto. Oía a las muchachas gritonear e incluso podía imaginar a Lavander jalando del cabello a Padma.

-El específico que Ginevra debe llevarla.

Como odiaba los silencios. La mirada de todas por su puesto cayó sobre mi. Sentía que mis ojos iban a salirse de mi cráneo. Mi mirada recorrió el salón y mis ojos conectaron con los de Fleur.

-¿Qué yo qué? - Ella solo sonrió.

-Elige a tu equipo, es un evento grande así que deben ser mínimo 4 de ustedes.

-No entiendo.

Todas las miradas seguían en mi y el mundo empezaba a darme vueltas.

-Felicitaciones, te llevaste la boda más grande, así como una increíble responsabilidad.

-Yo… - ¿Esperen qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Quién demonios era Draco Malfoy? ¿Por qué sabía quién era yo? ¿Por qué sabía mi nombre? A no ser que… Iba a vomitar en cualquier momento.

-¡Eligeme a mi! - La voz de Parvati era inconfundible. El egocéntrico Draco Malfoy del que siempre se quejaba Hermione no podía ser el agradable muchacho con el que había conversado en la mañana.

-Silencio Patil. - La voz de Fleur resonó en todo el salón. - Nos han escogido a nosotras porque somos la empresa número 1 del mercado, espero sinceramente que su actitud no haga que se arrepientan de haberlo hecho. - Me miró directamente a los ojos. - Es tu momento de brillar, Ginevra. No sé porque Draco Malfoy quiera que tu lleves su boda, pero la decisión ya fue tomada. Los novios estarán aquí mañana a las 11 am, para ese momento debes tener a tu equipo listo. Su archivo está sobre tu escritorio, listo para que empieces con el procedimiento regular.

-Por supuesto.

Todas estábamos en silencio. Cuando Fleur se ponía seria, las cosas podrían llegar a ponerse bastante feas. La última vez que alguien había molestado la paz mental de Fleur, su despido fue de lo último de lo que se preocupó. Tragué saliva, de pronto la garganta me dolía por montones.

Me levanté bajo la atenta mirada de todas y caminé fuera del salón. Subí las escaleras con desesperación. Llegué a mi escritorio y abrí el folder que estaba sobre mi computadora. Ahí estaba, el rubio misterioso buena onda y carismático era el insufrible Draco Malfoy. La foto no podía estar engañándome. Pose altanera, mirada seductora, tal como Hermione lo describiría, y colgado de su brazo, su brillante futura esposa, Astoria Greengrass, maldita sea modelo de Victoria's Secret. Dos malditos ángeles juntos. Cerré el folder. Sabía que todas me estaban esperando aún en el salón. Me faltaba un equipo.

-Gabrielle, Hermione… y Pansy. - Si Pansy y yo no nos llevábamos bien, pero era la adecuada para las bodas de élite, aparte siempre se pavoneaba diciendo que había sido amiga de infancia de Astoria Greengrass, de algo serviría. Hermione probablemente me iba a odiar, pero era la mejor organizadora. Gabrielle sonreía de oreja a oreja, ser la hermana de Fleur la hacía acreedora de todos y cada uno de los consejos de su hermana mayor, era sumamente necesaria en el equipo.

-¿Y por qué pediste a la pelirroja, amor? Yo quería que la misma Fleur se hiciera cargo de todo en nuestra boda, sé que igual ella coordina y revisa todo, pero quería obligarla a que ella fuera la que conversara con nosotros, creo que lo merecemos. Arruinaste mi plan.

-Parecía una buena persona.

Astoria rodó los ojos ¿Por qué me estaba casando con ella?

-Qué tontito, ojalá todo salga bien igual.

Pondré su voz en mute. La escuchaba a lo lejos, distante.

-¿Me estás prestando atención?

"La verdad que no, estaba intentando recordar dónde debía reunirme con los muchachos."

-Perdón, belleza, me distraje.

-Tus padres quieren que cenemos juntos hoy.

-Por supuesto.

Un beso, una sonrisa, esta mujer era muy fácil de complacer.

D&G

:)

JM


End file.
